


An End to Avoidance

by Kitty_KatAllie



Series: Do You Believe in Fairies? [12]
Category: Harvest - Fandom
Genre: Evie is Molly, F/M, Gen, getting back into this series like whoa it's been HOW long, oblivious dorks, ofc you know Ludace will be in here but it's just hints still, some serious talk but it kinda feels like filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: Eleventh Timestamp: Luna's EventTakes place DIRECTLY after the end of Chapter 35, Intermission of Intentions (before the tenth timestamp, oops).The quiet clink of needles was a hypnotic background to Luna’s inner musings. The numbers in the ledger– on an Excel spreadsheet on her iPad, not actual paper, because she wasn’t a neanderthal– weren’t quite as bad as they were when Luna first got back, but they weren’t good enough yet.





	An End to Avoidance

Eleventh Timestamp: Luna's Event

The quiet clink of needles was a hypnotic background to Luna’s inner musings. The numbers in the ledger– on an Excel spreadsheet on her iPad, not actual paper, because she wasn’t a __neanderthal__ – weren’t quite as bad as they were when Luna first got back, but they weren’t good enough yet. Her fingernails began to tap on the desk surface, unconsciously tapping counterpoint to Candace’s rhythmic needlework.

She needed a new idea, something big and flashy and fun. She also couldn’t wait until New Year’s for the Fashion Show. Summer was almost half-done, so any summer-themed event wouldn’t be best, either. Not if she could manage to plan something big enough. So autumn… some kind of autumn event perfect for showcasing new exciting designs and clothing and Candace’s amazing abilities.

Her fingers tapped faster and louder and her brows drew tightly together as an idea bubbled at the edge of her mind.

“Luna?”

Bright blue eyes blinked back into focus and she looked up. To see Candace’s concerned gaze looking back at her. It was then that she noticed the lack of knitting needles clicking away.

“Hm? Yes?” she asked a little bemused.

“N-nothing, really,” Candace said hesitantly. “You just looked so… You had s-such a frown on your face. Are you upset ab-bout something?”

Luna could almost __hear__ the effort it took Candace to say that out loud. She smiled and automatically saved the document as she huffed lightly.

“No… and yes,” she sighed. “Just trying to get my brain to function properly! I hate having something __right there__ , at the tip of my tongue, but it just won’t turn into real word, you know?” Luna explained with another scowl and a low ‘tch’.

Candace nodded mutely at first. “Let’s have a break. It’s almost dinner time. We could make something delicious for dessert.”

“I don’t know if I’m in the mood for some hot baked good right now. It’s been __so hot__ this week,” Luna whined. She couldn’t believe she was turning down something __sweet__ , but here she was, doing just that. Castanet was just too damn south for her constitution, and she usually __liked__ summer.

“Hm… what about some ice cream and cherry jam? Evie left some, didn’t she?” Luna felt her whole face light up. Candace giggled quietly. “We can pop it in the freezer and it’ll be the perfect temperature by the time dinner is done.”

“You’re a genius!” Luna gushed happily. Candace flushed and shook her head.

Just as she hopped off the stool, and Candace set aside her knitting, the shop door opened with a jangle. It took all of Luna’s (not inconsiderable) willpower not to outright growl at the intruders. Instead, she pasted on a tight smile and turned.

“Welcome to So- Oh. It’s __you__ ,” she said seeing Evie tromp further into the store with Fisher on her heels. “Why are you back already? Was the date that bad?”

Of __course__ that’s when Gra’mama walked back in and tsk’ed at her. Evie just laughed and Fisher’s sly little smirk curved up the side of his mouth. The two of them honestly made zero sense to Luna. One was constantly in motion, constantly in everyone’s business, and always trying to be friendly like an overexcited dog. The other was boring and constantly sleeping in the sun like a fat, lazy cat.

Then again, Evie did say she liked cats. Luna smirked in amusement at the thought.

“ _ _One__ day you’ll be happy to see me, Luna, and I’ll die of shock,” Evie joked as she pulled Candace in for an affectionate squeeze. “The dress is absolutely adorable, Candy. Thank you.”

Candace blushed ever redder, but smiled with pleasure. Even more pleased when she stepped back to critically examine the dress. Luna had to admit, as she thought when she first saw Evie in it, that it did look good on her. Somehow Candace managed to put together just the right amount of lace and pleats and shape for the dress to accentuate Evie’s rather short and stocky build instead of make her look dumpy. Not that Evie was __short__ , just short enough that even Fisher managed to look almost tall standing next to her, and the Fishers were all pretty short and slim as a rule. Luna still had a vague memory of his parents when she was younger, before they headed up to a bigger northern city.

“But it’s __you__ wearing it,” Candace was saying softly, adjusting the dress where Evie had obviously tugged or yanked it out of place. She ignored Evie’s little sputter and stepped back to tilt her head, eyes narrowing in thought. Evie did a little unprompted twirl and dorky curtsy, throwing an embarrassed grin at Toby. Luna just barely caught sight of Fisher’s wink that made Evie’s already pink face flame red as badly as Candace.

“A brighter or darker pink or red would be better, I was right. Pastels are a little too light for you. You’re tanner than I thought, and your hair is a bit more auburn than before. I’m sure it was a darker brunette a few weeks ago,” Candace mused mostly to herself.

“Yeah, that’s the summer sun for ya,” Evie said with a chuckle. “I tan real easy.”

“I don’t see anything wrong,” Fisher drawled in that slow, lazy way of his. A weird choking sound escaped Evie and even Candace blushed for her friend this time. Not that Evie needed help.

“You’re not exactly the epitome of expertise. Candy has a much better eye and I totally agree,” Luna interrupted, before Fisher could say anything else. Not that the slight heat on her face had anything to do with this overly blatant flirting. Didn’t he have any subtlety?

“I think he looks quite spiffy today,” Shelly pointed out cheerfully. “That shirt fits you so well, Toby. It’s not often I see you wearing things that __fit__.”

Fisher ducked his head and shrugged. “I can’t take all the credit. Julius made me wear it.”

Luna’s jaw tightened and she immediately glanced at Candace. For her part, Candace took the namedrop in stride– a mere widening of her eyes and a silent, sharp inhale before her soft smile returned.

“You look very d-dashing,” Candace whispered.

“He really does. But I kinda miss all the blue,” Evie said, grinning lopsidedly and stupidly over at him. There was a moment where they just looked at each other, equally ridiculous and dopey smiles on both their faces.

“Julius always did have a keen sense of taste,” Shelly said as she looked between to the two of them and didn’t quite suppress a grin. Knowing Gra’mama, she’ll be telling Yolanda and Colleen all about it over tea that very night.

“And that’s the end of his good qualities,” Luna said waspishly. “Now, can we help you with anything?” She propped her fists on her hips and met Evie’s eyes.

Evie startled in place and chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Actually, uh, Shelly has my rucksack, remember? And my clothes are here?”

“Oh my! I plum-forgot! I left it on my work table in the back, your clothes are already inside it. I’ll be right back,” Shelly said before hurrying away.

She hadn’t quite gone past the doorway before Fisher and Evie were exchanging weird looks. Mainly he was just raising an eyebrow and Evie was flailing a little and grimacing.

“Uh, Candy? Could we… talk in the kitchen?”

Luna’s hackles went up, alarm bells ringing, especially when the trainwreck of a person named Evelyn cast a shifty glance her way. “What’s so secret that you can’t say it now?” she demanded hotly.

“Luna!” Candace gasped, torn between discretion and her intense aversion of scolding.

“It’s not a __secret__ , really…” Evie hedged.

“You just don’t want __me__ to hear it?”

“We don’t want you to be so over-protective that Candace can’t decide for herself,” she tried to explain.

“What’s __that__ supposed to mean?” Luna snapped, stomping her foot despite herself.

Fisher groaned and looked heavenward.

“It’s ab-bout J-Julius, isn’t it?” Candace asked with eyes on her hands that were twisting the cuffs of her sleeves. Luna saw red creep over her vision at Evie’s tiny nod and muttered ‘yeah’.

“How __dare__ you?! You’re __her__ friend, aren’t you? But you’re going to take __his__ side?”

“No one’s taking sides–” Fisher started in his __infuriatingly__ placid tone.

“Like __hell__ you aren’t!”

“ _ _Luna__!” Shelly exclaimed from the doorway.

Luna flinched as the horrid itch of a blush worked its way over her nose and cheeks like a bad sunburn. She couldn’t meet her (basically adoptive) grandmother’s eyes, just as much as she couldn’t stop the mulish frown forming on her face.

“It’s okay, Ms. Shelly. It’s about something personal, not business,” Evie hurried to say.

Which only made Luna frown harder and huff loudly.

“ _ _She’s__ still in our place of business and she should __act__ like it,” Shelly pointed out with enough disappointment in her voice to have Luna’s shoulders slumping.

“Gra’mama…” Luna murmured quietly, trying not to whimper.

Her whole life, her overachieving and over-exacting mother had only ever held Luna up for judgement, withholding praise or affection unless her standards were met. Someone’s disappointment could still make Luna’s heart shrivel up like it had been squashed inside someone’s fist. Here, in Castanet, she’d been freed from that, even Ms. Charlotte had only had kind words for her daughter’s half-sister. So the few times her Castanet family showed actual disapproval… it __hurt__.

A soft, warm hand covered Luna’s. She hiccupped and trembled all over, trying not to cry or snap while she lifted her eyes to Candace’s.

“I’m okay. Evie w-wouldn’t ever d-do anything t-to hurt me. And you’ll be here, too.” She smiled, a tiny and scared thing, but a smile. She turned to Fisher and Evie. “Let’s have t-tea?”

“That’s a good idea,” Shelly agreed as she handed over Evie’s pack.

Luna quickly stepped away, blinking hard and trying not to sniffle like a child. If even __Candace__ had a better grip on herself, then she needed to get her own ass in gear. She had to be __strong__ for Candace. That was her __job__. As the other three walked into the kitchen, Shelly touched Luna’s arm. Luna stared down at her toes, still feeling sick with shame.

“I’m sorry, Gra’mama,” she muttered.

“I know, sweetie. I know you’re only doing your best, doing what you __always__ have done for Candace,” Shelly said softly, pushing strands of wavy pink hair away from Luna’s face. Luna couldn’t help the sniffle, but she raised her face and gave Shelly a wibbly smile. “You’re not a child anymore, you don’t need me to scold you or control your temper for you. I have every faith in you, that you can and __are__ a bright, strong, amazing young woman with a fierce heart. Just don’t let that fierceness be the only thing you show to others. __Especially__ in the workplace.” Shelly bopped Luna’s nose and they both chuckled, Luna a little wetly.

“Thanks, Gra’mama.”

Shelly headed over to the counter with one last encouraging smile, and Luna went into the kitchen. She pressed the back of her hands to her hot cheeks and swiped just under her eyes, careful not to smudge any eyeliner or mascara there. Candace was just setting the water to boil, and Fisher and Evie were sitting at the table, already holding mugs. Luna sat where her mug was waiting for her and crossed her arms over her chest without making eye contact with any of them. From the corner of her eye she could see an awkward sympathetic little grimace twisting up the side of Evie’s mouth, and it had Luna’s shoulders pulling up to her ears.

“Can we get this obviously shitty idea out in the open?” Luna finally said, unable to bear the heavy silence.

Evie winced and then exhaled loudly, curls fluttering around her nose. “Uh, yeah. Candy?”

Candace kept her face averted as she slowly picked out which tea blend she was going to make. She carefully lifted one box, set it down, then lifted up another before murmuring, “Yes, Evie?”

“You know Julius has been trying to come by and see you, don’t you?” Evie prompted with a glance towards Luna.

Luna glared daggers at the rancher when Candace turned around with a puzzled gasp.

“He h-has? L-Luna?”

“And I sent him packing.”

“Oh, __Luna__ ,” Candace sighed, somewhere between relieved and sad.

“Tch.” But she felt her cheeks heating.

“I think he’s bein’ honest, Candace,” Fisher said quickly, leaning forward to meet Candace’s eyes. The puzzled look only grew more baffled and Fisher rubbed the back of his head. “About making amends. He’s been tryin’ to talk to you about what happened before he left seven years ago. He wants to make things right.”

“Oh.” Candace’s already pale face lost all color. Both tea tins in her hands pressed to her stomach, but it didn’t hide the shaking.

“I’m not saying you __have to__ listen to him, Candy. I’m just wondering if… you __want__ to,” Evie said.

 _ _Idiotically__ in Luna’s opinion.

“Look at her! Of course she doesn’t want to! He’s going to bounce off to wherever sooner or later, why should she have to listen to him?” Luna interrupted hotly.

“Luna, he might not leave. Even if he does eventually, he’ll __be here__ until whenever that is,” Evie argued, glancing between the sisters, still looking uncomfortable and fidgety. “Like I said, you don’t have to listen, or if you do, you don’t have to forgive him! I could give a good gorramn what __he__ wants. But Candy…” Evie got up and reached out both her hands.

After a moment, Candace startled, set the tins down, and quickly grasped the proffered hands. She __clutched__ at Evie, raising her wide eyes to Evie’s soft, worried gaze. “Y-yes?”

“You’re __amazing__ , Candy,” Evie said earnestly, so earnestly that Candace’s blood returned to her face with a vengeance and a squeak. “You’re kind and sweet and caring. I don’t want you to be scared anymore and I think… I think that what happened between you and Julius is still holding you back from truly saying what you want, what you… what you __wish__ for.”

“I… I don’t kn-know…” Candace whispered.

“What if talking to him __isn’t__ what she needs, huh?” Luna asked. “You think saying I’m sorry just magics away the crap he pulled? It wasn’t __one__ bad fight, it was years of picking on her and being a jerk. What if this talk just makes __him__ feel better and makes __her__ feel worse? It’s not fair for her to make him feel like a better person.”

Evie grimaced and shrugged. “I don’t really disagree, Luna. I’m not sure it’s a good idea, but I’m also not sure it’s a __bad__ idea.”

“And shouldn’t she have a choice?” Fisher spoke up mildly. He turned to Candace with a small smile. “You should know what’s being offered and choose for yourself what’s best. Don’t worry about Julius, __or__ Luna, or even me and Evelyn.”

Candace inhaled sharply. “But… I d-d-don’t know…” she admitted. She glanced to Luna and Evie and gave them each a tremulous smile. “I know Luna w-wants to pr-protect me, and Evie b-believes I c-can b-be b-brave on my own. I __l-love__ you b-both for that. B-but…”

“But Rosens is a bully and a jerk.” Luna finished under her breath.

“But he also used to be your best friend, Candace,” Fisher said, still placid and gentle. Candace startled in place, then jumped a little higher, Evie with her, when the tea kettle hissed.

Candace and Evie giggled, hands finally dropping, and Candace hurried to the stove. As she took the electric kettle and picked up a tin, the door to the shop opened. Luna, at her place at the table, could twist and lean back just enough to peek into the shop. She froze, eyes wide and baffled. Surely she didn’t just see a walking bush just stomp past?

“Should we h-help Gra’mam–?”

“Hiya, Shelly! Where’s Candy-girl at?” All but bellowed a familiar-sounding bear in people’s clothing. Luna barely kept from groaning. __Perfect timing, by that I mean, terrible!__

Candace’s face burned red and the tin clattered out of her hand, tea leaves scattering over Evie’s mug and tabletop.

“O-oh, my… She’s just in the other room,” came Shelly’s muffled reply, “but maybe wait a moment?”

“Candy?” Evie asked worriedly, but her eyes darted towards the shop. “Is that Luke?”

“Eh? Wait? Is Evie here? Candy, Evie!?” Luke continued to shout, his boots tromping back their way.

Luna dropped her chin to her hand, elbow resting on the table, and rolled her eyes hard enough to strain the muscles in there. Fisher calmly swept the tea leaves into his own cup and took the dangerously wobbling kettle out of Candace’s loose grip.

“Uh, yeah, we’re back here, but we’re–”

“It’s f-fine, Evie,” Candace said quickly, actually __interrupting__ Evie who stammered into silence. Candace ducked her head and shrugged. “It’s n-not a s-secret, you know.”

Luke came in then, looking bewildered even as he grinned. And held a huge amount of flowers in his hands. It was probably supposed to be a bouquet, but the sheer number and riot of clashing colors utterly ruined whatever effect he’d wanted. It was as if he’d bought every flower in Marimba farm.

 _ _All of them__.

“Luke… on your way to a funeral or something?” Evie blurted, blinking at him.

“That’s not funny,” Luke replied, laughing anyway. “Nah, they’re for Candy!”

“Eh!” Candy gasped, hands pressed to her cheeks.

Luke grinned and shoved them at her. She all but disappeared behind them, still speechless. “I ran into Kathy headin’ to Horn Ranch ‘round lunch time. She had a real pretty bunch of flowers she said she was taking to Renee. It’s not like her birthday is comin’ up yet, so I asked why and she’s just started snappin’ at me ‘bout how all girls like flowers, and then marched off. I just thought… did I actu’lly say thanks for helpin’ me out the other day? Or for the dinner and pie you brought up to me n’ my Pops n’ Bo? So… why not get ya flowers?” he explained in a rush, scratching his cheek and grinning his boyishly ~~charming~~ smile.

Candace squeaked and buried her face further into what was supposed to be a bouquet and __failing__. Evie and Fisher were looking at each other, Evie grinning and Fisher smirking. Luna just rolled her eyes upwards and realized that all her worst suspicions were confirmed.

 _ _It could be worse, so much worse__ , Luna mentally reminded herself. Repeatedly.

“I… Um, th-thank you. I’ve b-been meaning to m-make potpourri and new sachets. I c-could m-make so much with all this,” Candace stammered. She sounded so __pleased__ and embarrassed that it had Luna blushing.

“Heh, sorry, I got kinda carried away. I didn’ know what you liked and then Ruth tol’ me that you can use flowers to __dye__ things and I thought, well, wouldn’ ya need lots of different ones? I didn’t think flowers could be so useful!” Luke said, almost bashfully.

“Oh yes, v-very useful. Dyes, of c-course,” Candace murmured.

“I’ll get that. Here, you walking disaster, sit, drink,” Luna ordered briskly, pushing Luke towards her chair and the tea Fisher had poured while everyone else was staring.

“Eurgh, more tea? What’s with you people?” Luke whined, but flopping into his seat.

Luna managed to extricate Candace from her flowery burden and gave her big sister a wink and weary shrug. Candace blushed even redder, obviously remembering their talk.

“So what’d I interrupt? Somethun ‘bout a secret?” Luke asked guilelessly.

Candace mutely shook her head.

“Julius,” Fisher said succinctly, moving around Luna to place the kettle back on its heating plate.

“Huh?”

“He’s trying to corner Candace into a private chat. We’re wondering what Candace wants, that’s all,” Evie said quickly. “I mean it, really, Candy. Whatever __you__ want.”

Candace tugged and twisted at the cuffs of her blouse, but slowly sat down.

“D’ya __wanna__ talk to that guy?” Luke asked, his nose scrunching up to show his distaste.

“Finally, he speaks __sense__ ,” she muttered. At least __someone__ could be trusted… slightly. She began to sort through the piles of blooms, keeping a few to make a true, and tasteful, floral arrangement for the shop. The rest she planned to sort into colors for Candace’s benefit. She’d never dyed anything herself.

“It just doesn’ seem like y’all get along. I don’t know exactly what happen ‘fore he left, but Rey knows a little. She’s said a few times she wished she could give him a good smack, and Rey doesn’ like smackin’ an ornery _ _cow__ ,” Luke told them with incredulity writ clear across his expressive face.

“I… I hope no one does any sm-smacking,” Candace said softly. She glanced up at Luke from under her bangs. “I just d-don’t know if I want to. Perhaps it means I’ll k-keep b-being a c-coward, and I w-want so m-much to be b-brave. For you- f-f-for all of you!” she gasped quickly.

 _ _Don’t smack sense into them. Or smash their faces together. Both bad.__ Luna huffed loudly, reaching under the sink for one of their vases. Behind her, she could hear the funny choking noises Evie made and the quieter scoff from Fisher into his mug.

“Candy, a’course you’re not a coward,” Luke said with a level of seriousness Luna couldn’t have expected from him. She peeked over her shoulder and almost had her jaw meet the floor.

He was leaning forward, elbows braced on his knees, so he could lean his storky-tall body close and meet Candace’s eyes straight on. His face was so __certain__ and _ _adoring__ , as if he’d never believed in anything else more deeply. For a moment, Luna could see the kind of man he could grow up to be.

In about __twenty years__ , but one day.

“But being brave, or strong, or whatever you think you aren’t, it ain’t ‘bout doing it all alone, right? Ain’t that what we tried to drill into Evie’s thick skull?” Luke reminded her. “We can be there with ya, too.”

“Oi! What about me?!” Evie yelped, half-laughing.

Candace giggled, too, shoulders folding forward and hair slipping to cover her face. Luke reached forward, as if on reflex, and pushed it back behind her ears. She gasped and flinched, but Luke clasped her face between his big-bear paws and pressed inward. He grinned, squishing her cheeks and mouth into a weird-fish face that had her flailing a little, and squished a few times as if to a little kid.

“Whad ‘re you doinnn?” Candace slurred. Fisher and Evie just laughed, letting her suffer through Luke’s weird brand of cheering.

“Stop bein’ so hard on yourself, Candy-girl! Just do what makes ya smile. If you ain’t smilin’, then don’ do it!” Luke advised, now outright laughing as Candace’s ineffectual flails and squeaks.

“I like that, now let my sister’s face go before I spray you with the sink-hose,” Luna warned, mouth twitching.

“Aw man, don’t do that! I don’ wanna sit 'round for dinner in wet clothes!”

“Who says you can stay for dinner?” Luna demanded.

“Me. Of c-course you can, Luke,” Candace invited him swiftly. She gave him one of the brightest, widest smiles Luna had seen on her yet, even though her fingers were rubbing her beet-red cheeks. Luke grinned and rubbed the side of his nose with his thumb.

“Speaking of dinner, me and Evelyn should go,” Fisher said. Evie blinked.

“Oh… I guess it’s getting late…”

“Please, finish your tea,” Candace pleaded.

“Yeah, we haven’t even started cooking, thanks to you two. Don’t waste good red tea after it’s already been poured,” Luna said. She adjusted one last lily and stepped back. “There we go. How do you like it, Candy?”

“It’s perfect, Luna,” Candace replied happily.

“Where're the rest gonna go?” Luke asked, frowning slightly.

“Those are for dyes and drying. __These__ are going to the register so Candy can see them all day tomorrow,” Luna said with a sly look at Candace. Both bluenettes blushed cherry-red, Luke sputtering loudly, but Luna just kept walking past with a quiet snicker.

When she came back, the foursome were chatting. It was obvious how comfortable they were together, plainly having grown close in the seasons since Evie showed up and brought them together. Luna went to the cupboard for a new mug, realizing with a smirk that Luke was drinking from her glittery diva cup. Pouring the last of the hot water into her new mug, Luna stared at the rising leaves. The water tinged rusty-red as it steeped, and Luna couldn’t tell how she felt.

Was she happy that her sister so obviously didn’t need her anymore? That she has true friends that looked out for her best interest and trusted __her__ to know what that was? Was Luna failing now? Or perhaps always failed Candace, had always been her crutch instead of a shield? Was it just as much __her own fault__ that Candace never defended herself, instead letting Luna gladly fight all the battles?

“My wish?” Candace repeated in surprise. Luna tuned back in and glanced around.

“Well, mine’s easy!” Luke said without a qualm. “I wanna be strong and amaze people with my skills! Especially my Pops… I want him t’be proud of me,” he said, his voice a little wobbly around the edges at the end of his confession. Candace gazed at his sheepish profile with the soppiest, most besotted most on her face.

 __These two,_ _ __really. What idiots._ _

“Lu-Lu,” Evie murmured, strangely with both hands pressing to her heart and breath unsteady. Luna’s eyebrows rose.

“I… I wish Luna, and Gra’mama, and the people around me could smile and be happy every day,” Candace confessed slowly. She reached out to touch Luke’s arm briefly and he looked over at her with a grin. She blinked and covered her mouth with her hands a second later. “Oh, that was so s-selfish of me! I should w-wish for everyone to b-be happy,” she realized miserably.

Everyone laughed, but Luna noticed Toby’s strange glance at Evie. And that’s when Luna noticed __Evie__ ’s teary eyes and the barely hidden movement to wipe at her eyes.

 _ _What in the Goddess’s name? She’s not usually a crybaby like that, is she?__ Luna wondered in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to get back into regular updates soon! Thanks to my friend Royce for jumping on to help beta!!


End file.
